Pour ton amour
by Tiedtothehandsthatholdyou
Summary: Le mensonge d'une vie, un mois difficile et un piano... OS. BxE; LEMON.


_Hello... la nuit, je dors pas._

_Et quand je dors pas, j'écris..._

_J'étais un peu énervée et j'ai écris ça... (je peux vous dire que j'ai mal aux doigts maintenant...!)_

_Bien entendu, ça n'a rien avoir avec "Je suis" qui avance, petit à petit... J'avais juste besoin d'écrire quelque chose._

_Un grand merci à ma beta, mlca66... tu es merveilleuse, sincèrement... Merci :)_

_Si jamais vous avez trente seconde pour une review, ça serait génialissime..._

_J'vous embrasse, et on se retrouve ici... ou ailleurs._

_PS : en passant, allez faire un tour sur Youtube, et écoutez les chansons de **Marcus Foster**. Ce mec est un ovni, et il est génial... sa chanson, "Strange Woods" un peu plus bas, est littéralement sexuelle. Ouais, c'est malsain de dire ça ici, mais c'est réel. La musique (et non les paroles) est sexuelle, sérieux... ou alors, c'est dans ma tête... Hum. J'vous laisse voir par vous même. Ecoutez-la en lisant... attention, ça fait beaucoup de bruit, ne mettez pas trop fort ! :')_

_Love._

* * *

De la musique me fit ouvrir les yeux brusquement, me faisant sursauter dans notre grand lit vide. Vide de lui... Edward.

Des semaines entières qu'il ne dormait plus une nuit complète. Son passé était revenu le hanter. Sa mère -morte quand il avait trois ans dans un accident de voiture- était réapparue dans sa vie, un soir de novembre en frappant à la porte de notre maison. Le visage d'Edward, d'ordinaire souriant et heureux, avait disparu, laissant place à une colère intarissable, à une souffrance contre laquelle je n'avais aucun remède. Aucune de mes paroles n'avait pu le faire rire depuis, ni même sourire .

C'était il y a cinq semaines.

Cinq longues semaines.

Cinq terribles et invivables semaines.

Il avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague, ça ne pouvait être, obligatoirement, que quelqu'un se faisant passer pour sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas être là : il l'avait enterrée, vingt-cinq ans plus tôt. Son corps était censé reposer dans le cimetière Lake View, ici, à Seattle. Et puis, sa mère avait parlé, sur le pas de la porte. D'une voix troublée par les trémolos et l'émotion, elle expliqua avec douceur et douleur à Edward que son père l'avait forcée à quitter le pays et à jurer qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son fils, qu'elle ne chercherait plus jamais à le contacter, de quelque manière que ce soit. Edward, resté silencieux jusqu'à là, s'était mis à crier que son père, décédé presque un an auparavant d'un cancer des os, était un homme bien, et qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire une chose pareille.

Figée dans l'entrée, derrière Edward, j'écoutais attentivement cette femme, dont la ressemblance avec Edward était frappante, raconter la violence, les abus d'alcool et de drogue de son ex-mari, ses mains qui lui avait brisé les côtes plusieurs fois, ses poings qui créaient des bleus sur toutes les parties inimaginables de son corps et de son âme.

Edward resta figé, dans une léthargie inquiétante pendant plusieurs minutes après qu'elle eut finit son récit, terminant par dire qu'elle avait voulu fuir avec lui mais que son père les avaient rattrapés à la sortie du domicile conjugal. Sa colère n'avait jamais été aussi sombre que ce jour-là. Il avait forcé sa femme à disparaître, et sans son enfant. Le père d'Edward possédait tout, la maison, la voiture, l'entreprise de vente de logiciels, connus à travers le monde pour leurs qualités et leurs performances. Il possédait aussi sa femme, par la peur que celle-ci éprouvait envers cet homme froid et violent. La mère d'Edward était partie en laissant derrière elle, cet enfant qu'elle avait tant voulu, sans savoir si elle pourrait le revoir avant de quitter ce monde.

Edward ne put la croire sur parole. Le lendemain, à l'aube, et après une nuit sans sommeil, il exigea qu'on déterre le cercueil de celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

Le visage d'Edward ce matin-là, debout dans le froid au-dessus de cette boite en bois rongée par le temps, restera à jamais dans ma mémoire. Ça n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour moi, le cercueil était vide. Il n'y avait rien. Même pas un mot, même pas une explication que son père aurait pu lui laisser. Rien. Le vide. Le visage d'Edward devint dur ce jour-là, et, depuis, cette expression de colère ne l'avait presque plus quitté.

L'obscurité le gagnait un peu plus de jour en jour, et je n'avais plus de force pour essayer de le faire sourire à nouveau.

Après plusieurs jours et un test d'ADN, Edward avait compris que toute cette terrible histoire était vraie, réelle. Que son père n'était qu'un monstre et pas l'homme qu'il avait montré à Edward toutes ces années. Qu'il lui avait menti. Un mensonge si terrible qu'il le détruisait à petit feu. Edward avait mis des jours et des jours à pouvoir dormir quelques heures d'affilée. Ses nuits étaient agitées et je ne trouvais plus rien à y faire. Mes bras, mes mots, mon amour ne suffisaient plus à lutter contre ça. Plus rien ne semblait l'animer et la peur me rongeait, m'étouffait. Edward sombrait, m'engloutissant avec lui dans sa chute lente et obsure.

Après trois semaines, il avait rejoint sa mère un après-midi dans un café pour parler avec elle. Quand il était rentré, l'obscurité, bien qu'encore présente autour de lui, semblait moins imposante, moins importante. Les jours étaient passés lentement, mais Edward était toujours en colère, celle-ci ne le lâchait plus. Plus jamais.

Il ne parlait pas, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa détresse, et les miens ne savaient plus comment le regarder pour qu'il cesse de souffrir.

Et, après un repas dans le meilleur restaurant italien de la ville, ce soir-là, avec sa mère et moi, nous étions rentrés à la maison dans ce silence qui avait fini par nous envahir partout où nous nous trouvions. Edward se contentait de répondre à mes questions quand je lui en posais. J'étais en train de le perdre, et jamais dans ma vie quelque chose n'avait été aussi douloureux que ça. Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner de la sorte, pas maintenant.

Le pire était qu'il ne parlait pas, qu'il ne pleurait pas. Il ne criait pas non plus et j'aurais tout donné pour que quelque chose se passe en lui. Quelque chose qui le fasse réagir.

Cinq semaines que le Edward rieur et joueur dont j'étais tombée amoureuse me manquait terriblement.

Cinq semaines qu'il ne me touchait plus.

Cinq semaines que j'étais patiente et compréhensive envers lui.

Il était toute ma vie, et je refusais de le laisser tomber. Il avait besoin de moi, qu'importe s'il était incapable de l'admettre, qu'importe le prix que j'allais payer pour ça. Je n'étais plus la seule à avoir besoin de lui désormais.

La musique était violente, dure, brusque. Ça n'était pas Edward. Sa musique était toujours mélodieuse, harmonieuse, douce. Sa musique était tendre, voluptueuse, aimante... comme lui. Exactement comme lui.

Quand, sur la pointe des pieds, je rejoignis notre salon où son piano à queue était installé, je compris que sa colère avait aussi emporté sa musique.

Silencieusement, je m'appuyai contre la chambranle de porte et l'observai de dos, jouer à un rythme fou. Ses doigts frappaient le piano avec férocité et un soupir m'échappa.

Au même moment, Edward se figea, je paniquai presque. Je n'avais pas à être là, la musique avait toujours été son jardin secret, la chose dans laquelle il avait toujours pu se réfugier, se livrer. J'allai m'excuser et m'éclipser quand son poing s'abattit avec violence sur le clavier son piano, faisant vibrer le sol sous mes pieds. Un cri guttural, presque bestial, un cri de rage pure passa entre ses lèvres. J'eus du mal à respirer quand tout son corps s'affaissa d'un seul coup et qu'un sanglot le déchira.

Après des semaines de silence, Edward pleurait. Il pleurait à gros sanglots, comme un enfant seul et fragile. Et même si ses larmes déclenchèrent les miennes, une partie de moi fut soulagée. Il réagissait enfin, il avait enfin une réaction face à tout ce qui s'était passé durant le mois qui venait de s'écouler. J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi en me demandant ce que je devais faire. Après une minute où je laissai Edward évacuer son chagrin, je m'avançai doucement vers lui quand il s'appuya sur ses cuisses, la tête entre les mains.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre moi, tout en enfonçant mon visage dans son cou. Il ne réagit pas, si bien que je me demandai s'il savait que j'étais là depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Bébé, soufflai-je difficilement, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Il emprisonna mes mains dans les siennes, contre sa poitrine où son cœur battait rapidement. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes puis ses sanglots finirent par se calmer et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler. Il bougea légèrement, presque imperceptiblement mais je le sentis partout dans mon corps.

C'était toujours comme ça avec Edward. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Je le sentais partout, depuis toujours. Un battement de cil, un mouvement léger de ses doigts, de sa bouche, et je le sentais.

Il se redressa de façon à se tenir droit et je passai de l'autre côté du banc sur lequel il était assis, pour prendre place sur ses genoux. Mon regard se posa sur son menton et remonta lentement sur sa bouche rose et pleine avant de retrouver ses paupières closes. Ses longs cils bruns, humides, bougèrent légèrement quand j'embrassai ses pommettes l'une après l'autre, récoltant sur mes lèvres le reste de ses larmes. Mes doigts, tremblants, dessinèrent les cernes sombres qui entouraient ses yeux, et ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, faisant tomber un énorme poids dans mon estomac.

Sa détresse me noua la gorge et ma main se posa sur sa joue.

- Je ne te mérite pas, murmura-t-il, sa voix, encore étouffée par les sanglots, semblait douloureuse.

- Je t'aime.

Ses doigts frôlèrent ma bouche, puis se posèrent sur ma joue. Un sourire triste illumina son si beau visage.

- Je te demande pardon...

- Edward, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal de craquer après tout ça, ne pas craquer aurait été anormal...

- Non. Tu ne comprends pas, je suis désolé... pour tout le reste...

- Edward, s'il te plait, arrête, gémis-je en fermant les yeux.

Son front se posa contre le mien dans un geste tendre, je vidai l'air de mes poumons, devenus oppressés.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il lentement. Mais... c'est plus possible, il faut que ça cesse.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge.

- Que... Quoi ? paniquai-je quand il me fit lever de ses genoux.

Il se leva et contourna le banc avant de se passer une main dans la nuque.

- Bella, faut que tu comprennes... J'ai rien fait de bien pour toi depuis des semaines, je... cette histoire est en train de me bouffer...

- Es-tu en train de me larguer ? m'exclamai-je, stupéfaite.

Au-delà de cette tristesse profonde que je ressentais, la colère m'envahit et j'eus envie de le frapper.

- Es-tu réellement en train de me dire que tu me quittes ? m'écriai-je quand je pris conscience qu'il ne répondait pas.

- Je ne t'apporte rien de bon ! s'écria-t-il à son tour en balançant ses bras dans ma direction. Dis-moi quand je t'ai fait rire pour la dernière fois et je resterai...

- Edward...

- Dis le Bella !

- Je...

_Réfléchis, réfléchis..._

- Tu ne t'en rappelles même pas... souffla-t-il devant mon mutisme. Tu crois que je ne vois pas que je te fais du mal ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Edward...

- Tu crois que je t'entends pas sangloter dans ta douche tous les putains de jours que Dieu fait ? s'écria-t-il à nouveau, la rage déformant ses traits.

Je baissai les yeux brutalement, ne pouvant plus affronter les siens.

- Je ne supporte plus de te faire pleurer, Bella...

Je roulai des yeux avant de le regarder à nouveau.

- Et tu crois que me quitter est la solution ? Tu crois que... que je serais plus heureuse sans toi peut-être ?

- Ça serait difficile de faire pire que ce qu'on vit en ce moment !

- La seule chose pire que ça serait que tu me quittes Edward... Comment tu... comment tu peux penser que je serais plus heureuse sans toi ?

Ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement et mon corps tout entier me fit mal.

- Comment tu peux imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une minute que ma vie serait mieux sans toi ? Es-tu complètement absurde ? m'écriai-je et ma voix se brisa douloureusement sous un sanglot qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche.

Je fermai les yeux quand mes larmes perlèrent au coin de mes paupières. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, pas ce soir, pas maintenant... jamais.

- Je peux pas vivre sans toi, articulai-je difficilement en ouvrant les yeux, faisant déborder mes larmes.

Edward grimaça en voyant mon visage avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Je me postai devant lui malgré mon corps qui semblait ne plus vouloir me répondre.

- Je... Edward, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi... je n''y arriverai pas, pleurai-je en posant une main sur son visage.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, il déglutit difficilement, si bien que je crus que mes jambes allaient céder. Un sanglot m'échappa et je posai ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas pleurer tout fort. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un broyait mon cœur à mains nues. Un autre sanglot me secoua quand Edward me prit dans ses bras et sa bouche fondit sur la mienne avec violence. Sa main se posa contre mes reins et me tira contre lui brutalement, tellement fort que je gémis contre ses lèvres, laissant ainsi sa langue retrouver la mienne sans mon autorisation.

Il ne m'embrassait pas, il se battait. Sa langue se battait avec la mienne, cherchant à avoir le dessus, à la dominer.

Jamais Edward n'avait été si peu doux et je rougis furieusement contre lui en me rendant compte que cet Edward-là brûlait tout autant mon corps.

- Je suis le pire des égoïstes, mais vivre sans toi n'es pas envisageable. Tu m'appartiens, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche et ma main trouva sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi.

Même si ses lèvres étaient encore furieuses, son baiser se calma progressivement, et sa bouche relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la mienne, redevant douce et caressante.

Il nous tourna, de façon à pouvoir m'appuyer contre le mur du salon avant de tirer sur mes jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa taille. Je l'entendis gémir contre mes lèvres quand mon corps ondula lentement contre le sien et il s'appuya un peu plus à moi en relâchant ma bouche, son regard sombre plongeant dans le mien. Si ma respiration était déjà erratique, se fut pire en voyant ses pupilles dilatées rendant ses yeux, habituellement d'un vert émeraude, quasiment noirs de désir.

Sa main se posa sur mes hanches qu'il tira vers lui, faisant rouler mon bassin contre le sien et je gémis en pinçant les lèvres. Il recommença son geste une seconde fois, son regard fixé sur mes lèvres que je mordis en sentant sa virilité pile là où elle était attendue. Il grogna légèrement avant de tirer mon visage vers le sien d'une main sur la nuque pour m'embrasser. Sa langue reprit possession de ma bouche avec ardeur, me faisant trembler contre lui et pousser un soupir de plaisir contre ses lèvres.

Je compris qu'il nous avait déplacés quand mon dos rencontra une surface lisse et dure et j'ouvris les yeux de surprise.

Le piano.

_Son piano..._

Il s'installa entre mes jambes avant de me tirer contre lui pour m'asseoir sur le bord du l'instrument, de façon à ce que son bassin puisse être en contact permanent avec le mien. Ses mains trouvèrent les bords de mon tee-shirt, qui craqua entre ses doigts quand il tira dessus pour me l'enlever. Le vêtement vola à travers la pièce sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, en deux morceaux bien distincts. Il l'avait vraiment déchiré !

- Je l'aimais bien celui-ci, protestai-je avant de gémir sous ses doigts caressant ma peau brûlante, récemment découverte.

- Moi pas... j'aimerais que tu sois toujours nue... souffla-t-il doucement contre mon cou.

J'aurais souri si sa bouche n'avait pas remplacé ses doigts.

- Ça risque d'être... contraignant, soufflai-je difficilement.

Sa langue s'enroula autour de mon sein et je frémis toute entière.

- Effectivement, surtout si j'ai envie de te prendre à chaque seconde.

Mes yeux roulèrent presque dans leurs orbites et sa bouche remonta jusqu'à la mienne. Il embrassa mes lèvres d'un chaste baiser et posa son front contre le mien.

- Ne me dit plus jamais que tu veux me quitter, murmurai-je en retrouvant son regard profond.

Son pouce passa sur mes lèvres qu'il embrassa lentement la seconde d'après.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter bébé... je veux que tu sois heureuse et si tu dois l'être sans moi, je comprendrais.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, cherchant les bons mots.

- Tu... tu ne seras jamais ton père Edward... commençai-je en ouvrant les paupières pour le regarder. Tu es... Mon Dieu, tu es l'homme le plus beau, le plus doux et aimant que j'ai jamais rencontré et s'il le faut, je te le répéterai chaque jour parce que... tu en vaux vraiment le coup... Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie, si tu ne voulais plus de moi un jour j'en mourrais...

Sa main épousa mon cou et ses longs doigts récupérèrent les larmes qui avaient coulé à mon insu.

- Dis pas ça Bella...

- Je suis sérieuse Edward, je m'en remettrais pas...

Il embrassa ma joue pour récupérer mes larmes.

- Je ne veux plus te faire pleurer...

- Alors ne me dit plus jamais des choses pareilles...

Sa bouche dévia sur la mienne et mes mains retrouvèrent sa nuque que je caressai du bout des doigts.

- Tu m'as donné plus de raisons de vivre que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer, murmura-t-il doucement contre mes lèvres.

Le bout de sa langue dessina le contour de mes lèvres et je suffoquai.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en me regardant.

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser de joie.

- Je t'aime encore plus, dis-je sur le même ton, faisant fi de la façon dont son regard me perturbait.

- JE t'aime encore plus, corrigea-t-il avec un petit sourire et je frappai son épaule du plat de ma main, le faisant sourire d'autant plus.

Un vrai, beau et sincère sourire. Le premier depuis des semaines... mon cœur retrouva sa légèreté d'avant...

- Non. JE t'aime en... commençai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe de ses merveilleuses et fabuleuses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'essayai de protester, juste pour la forme, mais sa langue trouva la mienne et j'abandonnai toute idée de renoncer à son baiser. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres pendant qu'il maintenait mon visage contre le sien d'une main sur la nuque, mais peu importait finalement, à mes yeux, c'était la meilleure défaite de tous les temps. Ses mains coururent sur mes épaules, effleurèrent ma poitrine, me faisant frissonner avant de caresser mes côtes avec douceur. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et mêla nos doigts sans cesser de m'embrasser avec passion. La main qui ne tenait pas la mienne se promena de mon genou à ma cuisse avant de monter légèrement sous mon short.

- Si tu savais le nombre de choses que j'ai toujours rêvé de te faire sur ce piano, souffla sa voix rauque de désir quand il quitta ma bouche en faisant glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à ma joue, puis mon cou.

_**Marcus Foster - Strange Woods.**_

Mon cerveau quitta mon corps et je me liquéfiai pendant que sa langue traçait des cercles délicieusement indécents sous mon oreille. Son piano était le pêché ultime... J'en avais rêvé un bon millier de fois déjà. Ses doigts, toujours sur ma cuisse, attrapèrent mon short et tirèrent dessus pour me l'enlever. Il grogna quand le tissu résista et tira plus fort.

Edward vs. Short.

Short = K.O au premier round.

- Est-ce une passion de déchirer mes vêtements ? me plaignis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon short, à quelques mètres de nous, qui n'était plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de tissu inutile.

Edward se redressa pour me regarder.

- Arrêter d'en porter serait la solution, sourit-il avant d'embrasser mes lèvres. J'aime aller droit au but.

Je rougis en me mordant la lèvre sous son regard brûlant.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je devienne vulgaire, arrête ça tout de suite, menaça-t-il, la voix cassée.

Son doigt me fit lâcher ma lèvre d'entre mes dents. J'embrassai sa peau du bout des lèvres et un frisson le secoua avant qu'il n'enfonce d'un ou deux centimètre son doigt dans ma bouche. Je refermai mes lèvres autour de lui, le faisant grogner.

- Bella...

Je relâchai son doigt sagement après l'avoir goûté de ma langue, faisant noircir son regard d'autant plus. Il le porta à ses lèvres et son doigt disparut dans sa bouche que je savais brûlante.

Voir Edward sucer son doigt après moi fut sûrement la chose la plus érotique de toute ma jeune vie.

Après avoir vu Edward nu.

Et après l'avoir vu et entendu gémir.

Et après l'avoir vu sous la douche.

Et après l'avoir vu sortir de cette douche, une minuscule serviette autour de la taille.

Et après avoir vu et eu sa bouche et ses doigts sur moi, _en moi_.

Le feu dans mon corps se raviva violemment et je me tortillai contre lui à la recherche d'un quelconque soulagement. Ses doigts me firent rallonger sur le piano, puis, son regard balaya lentement mon corps avant que ses mains ne saisissent les rebords de mon sous-vêtement en coton. Il le fit glisser sans le déchirer et si le désir de m'avait pas autant embrasée, j'aurai ri, souri et fait une réflexion sur la douceur dont il faisait preuve avec mes vêtements, pour une fois. Mais j'étais rongée par l'envie qu'il me touche, qu'il soit_là._

Ses doigts remontèrent à une lenteur douloureuse le long de mes mollets et sa bouche se posa sur mon genou qu'il ramena contre son visage, en plaçantune main derrière ma cuisse.

- Parfaite, souffla-t-il doucement et j'étais certaine que je n'étais pas censée entendre ça à ce moment-là.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir réfléchir plus longtemps à ça mais sa bouche amorça son voyage érotique sur ma cuisse, embrassant ma peau par endroit, rendant mon cerveau aussi inefficace qu'une souris dans un aquarium.

Je me noyais.

C'était ça, je me noyais, engloutie par la déferlante de sensations que lui seul pouvait me faire vivre.

Il remonta ma jambe lentement, jusqu'à embrasser ma hanche, puis mon nombril. Je me tordais sous lui en soupirant à chaque geste qu'il pouvait faire. Sa bouche remonta le long de mon ventre plat avec des baisers mouillés et tendres jusqu'au creux entre mes seins.

Il souffla doucement sur ma peau et tout mon corps fut parcouru d'un délicieux frisson.

- T'es tellement réactive, gémit-il avant de faire traîner sa bouche sur ma peau devenue hypersensible.

Je gémis en réponse, incapable de lui répondre. Sa bouche tortura ma poitrine quelques secondes et ses doigts se mêlèrent à la danse, m'empêchant de faire autre chose que de gémir honteusement.

Ses cheveux caressaient mon menton et ma gorge, et, quand son regard se releva vers moi, ses longs cils bruns l'entourant, je fus certaine de pouvoir atteindre le Nirvana rien qu'avec son regard et sa bouche sur mes seins. Je gémis de protestation quand sa bouche quitta ma peau pour remonter sur mon visage.

Presque allongé sur moi sur le piano, il m'embrassa avec toute la fièvre qui l'animait, avant de redescendre le long de mon corps lentement, pendant que ses doigts caressaient doucement mes cuisses.

Je levai les hanches vers lui, n'en pouvant plus.

- Edward, s'il te plait...

Ses doigts dévièrent à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et je gémis quand il effleura ma peau lentement.

- T'es tellement brûlante, grogna-t-il, ses lèvres traînant sur ma cuisse.

Il fit traîner sa langue sur ma peau jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit le plus sensible de mon corps. Mon dos se cambra et ma tête fut jetée en arrière alors que je gémissais, là, sur son piano. La maison sous mes yeux fut soudain à l'envers, mais ça n'avait aucune, vraiment aucune importance. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler et la maison des voisins prendre feu que je n'aurais même pas réalisé ce qui se passait, pendant les longues minutes de torture qui suivirent. Sa langueet ses doigts étaient partout à la fois, et alors que mon souffle n'existait plus depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, Edward posa un dernier baiser sur ma peau avant de se relever. Je protestai en gémissant, et sa main retrouva mon cou pour me faire relever, assise contre lui, tandis que je voyais l'apogée de mon plaisir s'éloigner progressivement de mon corps en feu.

- Je veux être en toi, murmura-t-il difficilement, son souffle aussi court que le mien.

Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles aucun de nous ne bougea, et j'acquiesçai d'un mouvement vers lui quand mon cerveau embrumé reprit suffisamment son activité pour me faire réagir.

Sa bouche retrouva la mienne avec avidité et je gémis en me sentant sur sa langue, grisée par ce désir qui semblait me tordre toute entière à pleines mains. Les seuls instants où nos bouches se séparèrent furent quand je fis passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. J'embrassai le haut de son torse du bout des lèvres, sentant son cœur battre frénétiquement contre ma bouche quand je posai un baiser dessus. Il fit glisser son bas de jogging le long de ses jambes musclées et mon regard se posa sur sa virilité tendue. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son torse et de son ventre, qui se contracta à mon toucher en même temps que sa mâchoire se crispa. Je l'effleurai du bout des doigts sur toute sa longueur et il gémit entre ses dents.

Deux doigts sous mon menton me firent relever le visage vers lui et ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes, pendant que mes doigts tremblants s'enroulaient autour de lui, bougeant légèrement. Il gémit à nouveau, son front posé contre le mien, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens pendant que j'accélérai mes mouvements, et j'embrassai sa bouche entre-ouverte. Ses mains saisirent les miennes et il enlaça nos doigts sur le piano, de chaque côté de mon corps. Il embrassa ma bouche dans une douceur infinie avant de lâcher mes mains pour saisir mes hanches.

Il me fit glisser d'un geste souple vers lui avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, faisant glisser sa langue dans ma bouche au moment où il entra en moi dans une lenteur abominable. Dans une parfaite harmonie, nos souffles se coupèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour savourer la sensation de son corps dans le mien.

Il resta quelques secondes immobiles et je passai mes mains dans les cheveux de sa nuque, embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il bougea en moi quelques instants avant de passer une main entre nos corps enlacés pour la poser à plat contre ma poitrine, me forçant à me rallonger contre le piano. Je gémis à la sensation de froid sur ma peau brûlante, sans pour autant ouvrir les paupières et Edward sortit de mon corps pour y revenir lentement, me faisant gémir en me cambrant. Mes jambes remontèrent contre ses flancs, accentuant la sensation de son corps en moi et il jura en enfonçant ses doigts un peu plus fort dans mes hanches, dans un nouveau mouvement.

- Bella, regarde-moi.

J'obéis, docile. Mon regard retrouva le sien et ses mouvements se ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

- Edward !

Je levai mon bassin, tentant de soulager cette électricité qui brûlait mon corps, mais il m'immobilisa de ses deux mains sur mes hanches. Il quitta mon corps et j'allais protester quand il revint en moi brusquement, réduisant à néant mes mots.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent dans les siens et je gémis lourdement pendant qu'il se penchait vers moi. Ses deux mains lâchèrent mes hanches pour prendre les miennes et enlacer nos doigts avant de les poser de chaque côté de mon corps.

J'allais prendre feu. M'enflammer, brûler toute entière et finir en cendres, c'était certain.

Son regard sonda le mien et il bougea lentement en moi.

- Promet moi que tu partiras jamais, supplia-t-il soudainement en quittant mon corps avant d'y revenir d'un coup de rein.

Voulait-il vraiment que je lui réponde après ça ?

- Promet le moi Bella...

Son ton autoritaire me fit gémir et j'allais parler quand il buta au fond de mon ventre sans douceur.

- Edward, lâchai-je dans une plainte en me tordant sous lui.

- Je veux que tu me le promettes Bella... Jamais...

Il stoppa ses mouvements en moi, m'emplissant complètement.

- Jamais, murmurai-je tant j'étais en proie à un magnifique vertige. Je... je te... le promets...

Il me redressa contre lui, me remettant à nouveau assise sur son piano pendant qu'il recommençait avec tendresse ses mouvements en moi. Ses mains entourèrent mon visage et il m'embrassa délicatement, comme si le moindre mouvement brusque pouvait me briser.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres, provoquant en moi une vague de plaisir incommensurable.

Je me cambrai et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens quand mon corps serra le sien violemment, me faisant gémir contre les lèvres d'Edward, mes mains griffant sans le vouloir sa nuque pendant qu'il vivait sa libération la mâchoire serrée, gémissant entre ses dents alors que je le sentais venir en moi.

- Je t'aime aussi, réussis-je à chuchoter au bout de quelques minutes, tant j'étais éreintée.

Plus tard, allongée contre lui dans notre lit, je fixais le plafond. Le Edward que j'aimais était-il revenu ou n'était-ce qu'une pause dans l'enfer que nous vivions depuis plusieurs semaines ? Je l'observai en catimini. Un bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés, un sourire au coin des lèvres et les traits reposés, il semblait être en paix. Le voir aussi beau réchauffa mon cœur et le fit battre plus vite. L'obscurité semblait avoir disparue, et je priai silencieusement pour qu'elle ne revienne jamais. Mes yeux descendirent sur sa bouche rose et pleine avant de glisser le long de son corps. Je me mordis la lèvre en regrettant que le drap qui nous couvrait soit remonté en travers de son ventre.

- Arrête de me regarder, tu m'empêches de dormir, souffla sa voix endormie et je sursautai avec de rire.

Un sourire amusé prit place sur son visage et je roulai sur le ventre avant d'appuyer mon menton contre son torse. Je soupirai et sa main caressa distraitement mon épaule dénudée du bout des doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement.

J'hésitai quelques secondes en me mordillant la lèvre.

- Je... j'aimerais que tout soit toujours aussi simple qu'à cet instant...

Il ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder avant de glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Tout sera plus simple maintenant.

- Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

- Je... Ce qui s'est passé avec ma mère est la pire chose qui me soit arrivée jusqu'à ce soir, mais... tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé que ça n'était rien comparé au risque de te perdre toi...

- Bébé, soufflais-je en sentant ma gorge se nouer devant son visage torturé.

- C'est toi seule au monde, me coupa-t-il, ses doigts gagnant mes joues. Le reste n'a pas d'importance... si je t'ai toi, j'ai tout et je peux tout affronter. Je veux être capable de te rendre heureuse comme avant et... j'y arriverai, pour nous deux...

Je baissai les yeux sur son ventre sur lequel ma main s'était figée. Malgré mon angoisse, je savais que c'était le moment idéal.

- Edward, soufflai-je doucement, remontant contre lui jusqu'à ce que mon front se pose sur le sien, nous ne sommes plus deux...

Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

- Bella qu'est-ce que tu...

- Nous sommes trois, murmurai-je le plus délicatement possible, sentant mon cœur sur le point d'exploser.

Il resta figé une poignée de secondes avant qu'un immense sourire ne prenne place sur son si beau visage.

- Tu es sûre ? chuchota-t-il dans la quiétude de la pièce et je hochai la tête doucement.

- Certaine...

L'instant d'après, ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes et je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche avant de me dire qu'il m'aimait plus que sa propre vie.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà... Ce que j'aime avec les OS, c'est que chacun peut imaginer la suite de l'histoire comme il le veut... c'est magique._

_Une petite review ? _

_xoxo_


End file.
